Behind Closed Doors
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Bickslow's a perv and Laxus can't help but be sucked in by the audio and scents. One-shot, I think. Idk lol


**Soooooooooooo... I really don't want to post this lol. I'm scared. I've never done a Yuri story before- even if it's a small one, much less tried out Yuri lemon's. Like, I'm okay with regular lemons (speaking of, who wants me to start adding lemons in some of my stories? Check out the beginning of my story Choices, it's the only one I've posted on this site with a light lemon. I'd probably do the same style as that... or maybe dirtier lol depends on the story and my mood.) but this one was weird for me to write since I've never even thought about writing a Yuri myself. Let me know, sound off in the reviews.**

* * *

Mumbling under his breath, furious that his grandfather had neglected his paperwork once again just so he could pawn it all off on him again, Laxus stormed his was up to the second floor.

"Damn old man! And on my day off too!" He snarled as he turned the corner leading down to the S class mages office's, but stopping short at the sight of Bickslow learning his ear against Mirajane's old S class office that she never uses anymore, cheeks flushed pink with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Bix?" He questioned walking over to his teammate, only to freeze as Bickslow glared at him and motioned for him to be quiet, the waving his hand in a 'come here' motion to him.

Curiosity beyond peeked, because not once had Bickslow ever shushed him or disrespect him in anyway before, Laxus did as told, raising a thick blonde brow in question once he had finally reached the Seith Mage.

Bickslow only sent him a large smirk, pointing at his ears and then the door, before leaning back in to listen.

Not even a second later, with his superior draconic hearing managing to pick through the loud noises of the busy guild, a lewd moan reached his ears, followed by the breathy whisper of a very familiar voice saying 'Fuck, right there Mira', had him freezing once more in shock.

Unable to believe his ears, Laxus shot a wide eyed look to his teammate and pointed in bewilderment at the wooden door, only receiving another large smirk in return as the man practically drooled as the same familiar voice began screaming in a gradually increasing whispered voice 'yes'.

'Lucy and Mira?' Laxus mouthed to the red eyed man in shock, needing more confirmation, because this just could not be true! It had to be a dream!

Bickslow nodded as shuffling was heard followed by a thud, Mira's own voice ringing out with a moan of her own, this time with the demon begged Lucy to suck harder.

And just like that, Laxus was just as enraptured as Bickslow, his brain easily suppling him with the visuals aided by the audio.

By now, if anyone were to have walked by, they would have stopped to wonder why both Laxus and Bickslow were standing so close to a closed door with such smirks on their pink faces. They would also be wondering why both of them had blood running down their noses, that is, if they somehow managed to miss the twin cries of ecstasy that sounded out from the room.

Both men pulled away once no more sounds left the room, each sporting bulges within their pants as their imaginations continued to run wild.

"Man," Bickslow said as they moved away from the door. "Who would have thought."

"Yeah." Laxus agreed with a discrete sniff of the air, his nose easily picked up their heady scents even from so far away from the door, practically drooling at the scent of arousal and sex.

"So hot."

"Yeah."

And as Mirajane served them their food and drinks, along with Lissana and Lucy helping her carry all the food up the stairs later that night, she couldn't help but to wonder why Laxus and Bickslow were gazing at her and Lucy with such weird stupid looks.

The two women shared looks of confusion before shrugging it off and going about fulfilling everyone else's orders.

* * *

**Idk why. Why did I write this? Why did I want to write a MiraXLucy snippet? And why do I want to go back and add some real porn worthy smut?! Oh, that's right... I was reading Lucy's Massage by MRatedFT and couldn't get the idea out of my head after that. I wanna write aSuccubus Mira seducing Lucy late a night... along with a MiraXLucyXLaxus... like I said, review and let me know.**

**Until next time my Minions!**


End file.
